xe2x80x98Hutchxe2x80x99 is a product of a breeding-program which had the objective of creating new chrysanthemum cultivars with a daisy type flower, a 7 week response and a mediumplant height. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant. xe2x80x98Hutchxe2x80x99 is a seedling from a cross in a breeding program maintained under the control of inventor. The female parent is Miramar (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,469), the male parent is # 94.1106, an unpatented, unamed seedlings. The male parent is not available to inventor for description. A comparison with the female parent is made in this description. The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Rob Noodelijk in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Rijsenhout Holland in April 1997. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Hutchxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in June 1997 in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout Holland.
The present invention is a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum bearing medium sized blooms with bi-color red and yellow ray-florets and yellow-green disc florets.